Valerie Hudson: Aftermath
by Gleekster5121
Summary: Valerie Hudson Is Your Normal Teenager, But What Happend If Quinn Didnt Exsist And Valerie Was In Her Place


Valerie Hudson:Aftermath

**Valerie:** (**walks into school)**

**Shelby:Oh My God,Valerie!**

**Valerie:Yes?**

**Shelby:What happened To You?**

**Valerie:This Is The New Me.**

**Shelby:Pink Hair,Nose Ring,Its Certainly Isn't.**

**Valerie:Well I've Moved On,People Change**

**Shelby:its A Disgrace**

**Valerie: (Huffs and Walks away)**

…**...**

**Puck:Hey Babe...**

**Valerie: ( Walks past)**

**Puck: ( runs after) What The Hell**

**Valerie:What!**

**Puck: What happened**

**Valerie: Change Happened**

**Puck:Your Not Sexy Any more**

**Valerie:I Have To Go,Me And The Skanks Need To Ketchup Covered Tampons At The Marching Band.**

**Puck: Wait...What About Glee Club?...**

**Valerie: I've Quit! ( Walks Away)**

…**...**

**Mr Shue: Hey Guys Welcome To Another Year Of Glee!**

**(Everyone Cheers)**

**Mr Shue: Looks Like You All Came Back ( Hands Sheets To Piano Guy)**

**Rachel : Not Everyone...Where's Valerie...**

**Puck: Quit!**

**Mr Shue: Wait ,Why?!**

**Puck: She Changed Over Summer**

**(Tina Starts Crying)**

**Santana: Seriously Girl Chang She Just Quit**

**Tina: She Was Our Best Player**

**Finn: Wait When I Get Home I'm Having A Chat With Her!**

**Mr Shue: Finn Calm Down Its OK**

**Kurt: None To Agree On The Latest Fashions With**

**( Everyone Looks At Kurt)**

**Kurt: OK She Was My Fashion friend!**

**Sam: I Miss Her Already...**

**Puck: What The Hell Is That Suppose To Mean! ( Stands Up)**

**Mr Shue: Come On Guys Its No Use**

…**...**

**Valerie: ( At Her Locker)**

**Sam Hey Vale! ( Runs Up To Her)**

**Valerie: Sam... ( Turns Round)**

**Sam Why Da Quit Glee Club?**

**Valerie: Glee Club Is For Losers ( Shuts Locker)**

**Sam: I'm Not A Loser After Summer**

**Valerie: We Only Hooked Up Cause I Thought No Body Loved Me ( Looks At Sam)**

**Sam: Well I Love You!**

**Valerie: That's Not Fair On Puck ( Looks Down)**

**Sam: Screw Puck! ( Goes To Kiss)**

**Valerie: No Sam! ( Pushes Away And Runs)**

…**...**

**Puck: ( On Football Field)**

**Valerie: ( On Bleachers Looking Upon The Cheerios)**

**Sam: Hey Puck! ( Runs Up To Him)**

**Puck: Hi...**

**Sam: What's Wrong?**

**Puck: Vale Wont Talk To Me**

**Sam: What A Surprise ( Smiles)**

**Puck: Wait...What?**

**Sam: Me And Vale Hooked Up In The Summer**

**Puck: What! ( Drops Helmet)**

**Sam: Yeah, She Just Kissed Me Back There**

**( Puck Spots Valerie On Bleachers)**

**Sam: Better Sort Things Out Between You Too**

**Puck: Oi Valerie! ( Runs Up)**

**Valerie: Yes? ( Puts Down Bag)**

**Puck: Hooked Up With Trouty Mouth Ey!**

**Valerie: What Are You Talking About!?**

**Puck: Don't Lie To Me Vale, Sam Changed You Didn't He?**

**Valerie: Yes OK We Kissed Nothing Else ( Looks At Sam On The Field)**

**Puck: Were Done ( Jumps Of Bleachers)**

**Valerie: We Already Were! ( Stands Up And Walks Away)**

…**...**

**( Valerie Crying In Bathrooms)**

**Santana: Come On Vale There's a Bar Of Soap In My Locker With Your Name On It ( Bangs Door)**

**Brittany: Come On Vale Ima Sad Little Panda**

**( Valerie Opens Door Crying)**

**Santana: Awww My Boo-bear ( Hugs Her)**

**Valerie: Thanks Guys ( Smiles And Walks Out)**

**Brittany: Do You Think Lord Tubbington Started Taking Drugs Again?**

**Santana: No! **

**( Santana And Brittany Walk Out)**

…**...**

**( Sam And Puck On Football Field)**

**Valerie: Take One For The Team... ( Huffs And Runs To Sam And puck)**

**Sam: Hey Valerie!**

**( Puck Mocks Sam)**

**Valerie: Whatcha Doing?**

**Puck: What Does It Look Like?**

**Sam: Shut Up!**

**( Valerie Kissed Sam In A Split Moment)**

**Puck: What The Hell!**

**Sam: What Was That For?**

**Valerie: A Thank You For The Summer**

**Puck: What!**

**Sam: Your Welcome**

**Valerie: See Ya**

**Sam: Bye! **

**( Valerie Runs Off Triumphantly)**

…**...**

**( On Facebook)**

**Valerie Hudson Is Now In A Relationship With Sam Evans**

…**...**

**10 Others Like This**

…**...**

**Comments:**

**Sam Evans: YEAH!**

**Valerie Hudson: Lol Sam**

**Noah Puckerman: WHAT!**

**Sam Evans: Looked Who Joined Us**

**Valerie Hudson: Omg What A Reaction!**

**Santana Lopez: Congratz Boo**

**Valerie Hudson: Thnxs Sanny**

**Rajesh Figgans: Young Love **

**Valerie Hudson: Principal Figgans!**

**Sam Evans: Figgans!**

**Santana Lopez: Lol**

**Noah Puckerman: EUGH!**

**Valerie: Goodbye Puck**

**Noah Puckerman: Bye**

**Valerie Hudson: Gotta Go Bye!**

**Santana Lopez: Bye 3**

**Principal Figgans: See You Tomorrow**

**Sam Evans: Bye Babe **

**Valerie Hudson: Bye Sam XOX**

…**...**

**Valerie: What A Day!**

**Sam: Yeah Berry Did Sing Well**

**Valerie: I Know What Song I'm Doing For Sectionals**

**Sam: What?!**

**Valerie: Valerie By Amy Winehouse **

**( Sam Looked At Valerie Confused)**

**Valerie: You See Everyone Thinks My Name Is Weird**

**Sam:Your Name Is Not Weird …... Its Just …... Weird**

**Valerie: See!**

**Sam: No No No No**

**Valerie: Its OK**

…**...**

**Valerie: Just Give Me ONE Good Reason Why We Should Get Back Together?**

**Puck: Were Hot Together**

**Valerie: Oh My God!**

**Puck: Because We Had Beth Our Perfect Baby**

**Valerie: That's Not Going To Change Anything!**

**Puck: I Love You And Beth**

**Valerie: Stop Fooling Yourself!**

**Puck: I'm Not!**

**Valerie: I Love Sam!**

**Puck: Of Course You Do, With His Swag And Justin Bieber Hair!**

**Valerie: Oh You Are Soooo Nieve **

**Puck: Your The Bitch!**

**Valerie: What?!**

**Puck: Your The Bitch, The Slut, The Skank**

**Valerie: Your The Only Person Who Never Called Me Those Things ( Runs Away Crying)**

…**...**

**Sam: Woah Woah Woah Vale What's Wrong?**

**Valerie: Puck...**

**Sam: What?!**

**Valerie: He Called Me A Slut**

**Sam: Son Of A...! ( Runs Off)**

**( Sam Runs To Puck And Punches Him)**

**Puck: Crap! ( Fights Back)**

**Sam: What The Hell Dude!**

**Puck: What!**

**Sam: Calling My Girlfriend A Slut**

**Puck: It Just Came Out OK**

**Valerie: OK Wont Do Anything !**

**Puck: Just Go Away!**

**Sam: No!**

**Mr Shue: Hey HEY Stop It!**

…**...**

...


End file.
